


Becoming A Savior (Part 2)

by Fanfiction_Fanatic



Series: Becoming A Savior [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fanatic/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fanatic
Summary: After being taken to the Sanctuary, the reader goes through the Savior "initiation"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my fan fic series on Negan! Thank you so much for taking the time to read! <3

I sat in the corner, hanging my head. I had spent two nights in this dark cell, only ever seeing Dwight. I could tell it was nearing a third night based on the amount of light shining in my cell. The Easy Street theme song started to become background noise and didn’t bother me as much.

Finally, the song stopped, and I perked up. Dwight had been feeding me early apples for every meal. It was nothing new to me, and I was used to it from the first time he brought it to me. I glanced at the door open, expecting to see Dwight throw an apple at me, but instead I saw a silhouette of a man and a bat covered in barbed wire.

My eyes widened, then shrunk into a glare. I curled my hands into fists, and my blood began to boil. The small amount of light flickered against his wet, white teeth.

“Hello darling.” He said cheerfully.

I hopped to my feet, my fists tightened at my side. The man reached out and placed his heavy hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, scowling at him.

“Still?” He asked. He kissed his teeth and shook his head. “Follow me.” He left, leaving the cell door open. I left the cell with hesitation, questioning if it was a trick. The man walked with confidence, his bat swung across his shoulder. He whistled happily, as if the world never went to shit.

_He’s fucking crazy._

I was barefoot, my feet twitching every time they met the cold concrete. I followed the man, and he occasionally turned his head over his shoulder to check if I was still following. Every time he would flash his smile at me. People passed, dropping to their knees the moment they saw the man. Confusion rose to my mind, and I stared at the people like they were insane.

Alas, we reached a very nice room. I was shocked. No decay, dust or dead. I stood at the doorway. It felt criminal stepping inside. I looking pale and sickly from the freezing cold water and my freezing cell, along with my torn, unfitting clothes. The man saw me hesitate. He reached out, grabbing my arm, yanking me inside. I immediately stiffened, staring at him like he had just kicked a puppy. He pulled me close to him, looking into my eyes with a smile. He frightened me, but I didn’t dare show it.

I instantly frowned and pushed away from him, ready to fight now that I had my strength. He laughed and shook his head, placing his bat on a sofa chair. He walked to his small kitchen, and grabbed two glasses. I stared at the bat.

_Get it! Knock his ass out!_

I looked at the bat and back to the man. He was busying himself with getting glasses of water. I made a split decision and darted at the bat, grasping onto its wood. I swung it above my head, skating to the man. In an instant he had turned around and had a pistol pointed at my gut.

“Check mate.” He chuckled with an evil smile. I stood frozen, staring him down, the heavy bat hanging above my head. “Put it down, sweetheart.”

I slowly lowered it, feeling like a fool. I gently placed it back on the sofa. The man showed me a whole new side to him. His eyes got incredibly and evilly intense within a split second, and his shiny smile turned into an angry frown.

“Don’t you ever pull that shit again.” He growled. I was taken back, and gulped. He thrusted a glass of water to my chest, and I grasped it nervously, never breaking eye contact with him. He lowered his pistol and replaced it with Lucille, I think he called it. He then casually drank his water, and I held mine, trying to figure out what he would do next.

“You got a name, doll?” He sighed, returning to his “normal” self.

“Doesn’t matter.” I said quietly.

“Of course it does,” he laughed. “What else do I call you?”

I sighed, “I’m Y/N.” He smiled.

“Y/N, such a pretty name.”

I rolled my eyes. I saw this man as a pure pedophile. The room door was wide open, so I could run if I wanted to.

“I’m Negan.”

I perked up at his name. I had heard it before, when I was listening to the Hilltop civilians go through the woods. They said nasty things about him and the things he had done.

“I know you.” I growled, walking to the kitchen and setting my glass down. “You are a monster.”

This only made Negan laugh, and he stood up, cornering me at the counter, inches from my face. I could feel his quick breaths on my nose, and I winced as he spoke his words.

“Aren’t we all?”

I darted away and headed for the door, but stopped.

“I wasn’t lying. I work alone. I am no use to you. And frankly, I’d rather die than bow down to you like you’re some glorified king.” I spat, anger fueling me, as if I had completely forgotten his recent mood swing. Negan laughed more, and I shook my head in disbelief. He was fucking crazy.

“Fuck it,” he said, and swung Lucille down on me. I shrunk in size and closed my eyes, but accepted my fate. Except I never felt a pressure hit my head. I opened my eyes to see Negan smiling at me. He cupped my face, squishing my lips together as if I were a child. I tried to growl, and clawed at his hand. He smiled as if he thought of a groundbreaking innovation.

“I’ve got an idea, darlin’”

*******************************************

Negan had sent me back to my cell to endure more of Easy Street and one more freezing cold “shower.” My muscles grew sore from the forceful water, but I sucked it up. The next morning I was woken up to the Easy Street theme song once more. This time two men opened my cell door. One of them being Negan, and the other being Dwight. Dwight picked me up, pinning my arms behind my back.

“Hey! Quit it you fucker! Arghh!” I shouted, kicking and struggling against him. Negan was calm, and we followed him.

We headed outside and for the first time in 3 days I felt the warm sun on my skin. It was incredibly bright and hurt my eyes, but I enjoyed it; but only for a moment.

Outside was a middle age man, on his knees, being held at gunpoint. I recognized him as a new recruit to the Hilltop. He went out into the woods in search of food sometimes. I sometimes set out piles of fruit for him to take. I knew he didn’t know me, and he was scared and confused, wondering what he had done to get to this point. Negan winked at me, and began a speech.

“Look familiar to you, Y/N? I found you decently close to the Hilltop, so either you’re telling the truth, and you just mooch off of them, or you were lying to me and you are apart of the Hilltop.”

The man was crying, and the guilt hit me strongly. I didn’t care if people died, it was apart of the new world, but from the trees, I learned this guy’s life story based on his conversations with others. He was an accountant before, and his son was born shortly after the world ended. His wife died after the first year or so, and now he and his son live at the Hilltop.

“Either way, your choices have consequences. But hey, it’s not all your fault Y/N. the Hilltop was behind on their pay.”

“Wait!” I shouted, trying to spare the man’s life. He needed to live for his son, even if he had 1 million reasons to die. “Negan! Wait!” I shouted again, but he ghosted me.

Lucille came down hard on the man’s skull, and he bounced back, staring up at Negan, a large dent in his skull, blood dripping down his nose. Another hit. Another. And another. And another.

Dwight forced me to watch, and I was mortified. I had seen all sorts of death, but this was by far the most brutal and uncalled for. I screamed for the man. It was so unfair.

“Lucille is thirsty!” Negan called out, continuing to slam the bat into the mush of flesh and bone. I couldn’t look away, the image forever burned in my brain. Negan took a step back, catching his breath, and I hung close to the ground, my muscles failing me. Dwight struggled to hold me to my feet. He finally dropped me. I wanted to vomit. The scene was so grotesque, and made me sick to my core. I saw Negan stand before me, and he knelt down.

“That could’ve been you. So you decide. Work for me, or let Lucille have a field day.” Negan smirked, bringing Lucille close to my face. The blood glistened in the sun, and the smell of fresh flesh burned my nose. I turned my head, shutting my eyes. Without warning, I was forced to my feet by the collar of my ragged shirt. Negan was holding me up with his one hand.

“SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!” He roared, shaking me. I gasped, still in shock and fear. “Work for me, or let Lucille have a field day.” He said again, more harshly, his face inches from my own. I nodded like a speechless child, cowering under Negan’s grip.

“I’ll work for you.” I squeaked, ashamed at my weakness.

“You will live here.” He said, his eyes locked on mine. I nodded vigorously. At this moment, my cell seemed like the safest place. Negan smiled again. He stared at me, the tension between us strong. “I’m so glad we could work this out, sweetheart.”

He sent me to my cell for the rest of the day.


End file.
